


Sentence Prompt: "Aw, making yourself pretty for me?"

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Yandere Antiaverage [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, M/M, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Chase just wants a haircut





	Sentence Prompt: "Aw, making yourself pretty for me?"

Chase frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror. Over the month he had been held captive, his hair had grown longer. It wasn’t too bad looking, but unlike Marvin, he didn’t fancy long hair. His beard had also grown longer, which was getting to be irritating, It felt itchy and Anti was beginning to notice how often he scratched at it. Which lead to what he was doing now. Waiting in the bathroom for Anti to come back and shave his beard. A month ago when Chase was first left alone in the bathroom, he frantically searched for anything that could be used as a weapon. To his disappointment, Anti wasn’t stupid enough to leave anything other than the essentials in the bathroom. Sure looking back on it Chase could’ve squeeze shampoo into Anti’s eyes, but that wouldn’t have worked in the long run. It would have just angered Anti.

He ran a hand through his hair and tried his best to sweep it to the side. “Ugh.” His hair would just fall back into his face. 

“Aw, making yourself look pretty for me?”

Chase jumped at the sound of Anti’s voice. Anti chuckled and stepped into the bathroom.

“Don’t worry Darlin’,” He pressed a kiss to Chase’s forehead. “I already think you’re pretty.”

Chase held back his shudder and painfully grinned. “Thanks.”

Ruffling Chase’s hair, Anti grinned. “It’s true. Now, sit on the tub. It’ll make things easier.”

Chase did as he was told and watched as Anti pulled out a razor from the plastic bag dangling from his arm. “How short do you want your beard, Darlin’?”


End file.
